Eat Man
by manwithoutaface
Summary: A girl is caught between a evil corporation and her own past, can the explorer with the power to generate things from his hands be able to save her?


Disclaimer : Eat Man is a registered product of it creator Akihito Yoshitomi. In saying that I am in no way stating that I own the rights to the aforementioned fictional character. I am just trying to spread the awareness of this character through this fanfiction.****

**Assignment #20124**

The dark sky with the pinpricks of white in it could not give much cover to the girl. She hurried as fast as she could try to lose her pursuers behind her. Her black blouse and dark blue skirt had seen better days, as well; they seemed to be singed and torn at some seems. Her brunet hair was matted and meshed that showed signs that she hadn't had a shower in a while. She had ducked into side alleys, tried to be lost in the crowds in this gigantic city but to no avail they were still behind her. The "they" being men wearing black suits and guns in hand always on her trail. This crumbling city had many hiding spots but they would still always find her within hours of her staying in one spot. So she had to run, like a bird that has to fly free so did she. She didn't really know what the men wanted with her she couldn't remember that, she then realized that she had a major bruise on the side of her temple on her head. As she ran she used her right hand to feel at the lump on her head, when nothing she could do to soothe the pounding in her head she lowered her hand only to see small ribbons of blood on it. "Oh man" she thought to herself "What am I going to do?" Her mind could not think of an answer, it's only response was pain. 

She kept running on the sidewalk trying to formulate a plan as to how to lose the men that were following her. Then she realized something, when she saw the subway station a block ahead of her. It was some kind of memory that spoke out "I'll meet you in the subway." The memory had no pictures accompanying it, just those words. As she neared the station the memory kept growing louder and repeating itself in her head. Over and over the phrase went "I'll meet you in the subway," "I'll meet you in the subway," "I'll meet you in the subway, bolt." Then when she ran into the entrance of the subway the phrase stopped and there was nothing again. She knew that she was in a dead end when she ran into the subway. For one thing the station was barely a fifty-foot square with no doors and no hiding places. There was no subway cars waiting for people to load up on them, just people standing around for the next one. She then looked at the entrance of the subway and saw that the men in black were moving into the subway station, they were looking over the crowds and the noises searching for her. She tried to run to where the subway tracks were, "Maybe," she thought to herself "Maybe I can hide out in the subway, I bet they can't find me there." She thought to herself, but it was hopeless and she knew it. She looked back one last time back at the entrance trying see if there were men still following her and she realized they were. 

When she went to look back she ran into somebody, the force from her body seemed to knock the man down on his knees and make him drop whatever was in his mouth. The man had long blond hair and a green cap. The man also had on a green jacket and underneath it were a white T-shirt and black pants and even blacker boots. The man then seeing the loose object fall from his mouth reached with his right hand and grasped it out of the air. The man then rose off of his knees and put what looked like a screw back into his mouth and bit down on it. The screw gave a satisfying crunch as he hammered away at it in his mouth. "I'm sorry," she honestly said to the man "I m being chased by those men." She said pointing to the men in black with her index finger. 

"There she is, get her." the man in black said when he saw her point to him. 

"Please help me," she said to the man in the green jacket that she bumped into, she then recognized that the man that she was talking to looked awfully like an explorer. "If you're an explorer then I'll pay you anything or do anything for you, just so you'll help me." She said to him with tears in her eyes. He then reached out and put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her close to him. 

"Stop!" The man in the green jacket shouted at the men that were coming at them with guns drawn and aimed at them. 

"I'm not going to let you take her," The man said to the men in black that were then moving towards them. Then with an eyebrow rising "I'm her bodyguard." 

"What are you going to do bodyguard?" The man directly across from him said with a sweet sickening curve in his voice "you don't even have a gun."

"Hmm" the man in the green jacket said back. Then as if to say a real reply to the threat of the man in black suits, the man in the green jacket lifted up his hand as if aiming it towards the man in black that had threatened him. Then for some reason a shape of a barrel of a gun started to come out of his hand and then followed by the stalk of the gun. The man in green then gripped the stalk of the gun and let fire a couple of rounds into two of the men that were closest to him. He then dashed to his left to the subway tracks and jumped off the awning with the girl in his arms. This whole process took a matter of seconds and before any of the men in black suits knew it the man in the green jacket was running away with the girl in his arms into the blackness of the train passage. 

As the man in the green jacket and the girl in his arms were running down the passage they could hear gunfire nipping at his heels. When the gunfire had ceased the man in green started to slow down in the passageways of the subways. He then lowered the girl back down on her own two feet while they walked down one of the passageways that suited to man in the green jacket.

"You know," She said to the man as she just realized something "I forgot to ask your name." The man in the green jacket just continued on as if ignoring the question. 

"What I mean to say is" she stumbled out "What's your name?" she asked. 

Without looking at her he said "Bolt, Bolt Crank." He stated as he continued through the darkness.

Then that quote came back to her that made her run into the subway, "I'll meet you in the subway, bolt." She then stopped in her tracks as a series of pictures and events fast-forwarded in her mind; all of them jumbled and discombobulated so that none of them made any sense to her. Some of the events were entangled into each other, she would remember last week and then the image would change and she would see a man studying her and writing down notes. Then there was the pain of all of these images coming to her at once; it's as if her mind displayed all the information that it had at once in two seconds. The pain was so much that she cried out in pain and fell to the ground on her knees before Bolt leaned down and put his hand over her mouth to try and not let her give off there location to the men in black. She continued to try and scream for a few moments and then she suddenly blacked out.

Bolt looked at her for a moment, he held her chin with his thumb and index finger and tried to look at her eyes and see if she was awake but her eyes were closed. After that he picked her up and slung her over her shoulder. Bolt seemed to walk a mile before he finally saw a hatch at the top of the tunnel. He then climbed up the iron rebar shaped ladder, and reached the hatch. The hatch was somewhat guarded by a passcode that had to be tapped in by a keypad. Bolt just grabbed the hatches knob and pulled the whole thing off the hinges that it had. He then kept walking up ladder while chewing on the hatch until he reached the top of the port. 

First Bolt put the girl from he's shoulder to the ground outside, which looked like an alleyway. The alleyway was sprawled with the occasional rat scurrying around and a trash dumpster on the left side. The three sides of the alleyway were covered in graffiti and decrypted posters. Bolt then lifted himself out of the hole in the ground and onto the street level. Bolt then finished the last bit of the hatch from the subway. 

"Wha" She asked herself as she heard some sort of crunching of metal. Her body felt great like a surge of energy had possessed it, but her head was a different matter. Her head felt like Jell-O being manipulated by giant hands. Her vision as she looked up was not the greatest in the world either; she could see dots and blots of things but nothing more.

She groaned as she got up, not really taking a liking to the pains in her head. She then looked around for Bolt and noticed that the green blot next to her was stationary, so she guessed it was him. 

She then asked Bolt, "Bolt have we met before?" 

"No" Bolt answered back with any emotion in his voice as usual.

"But I remember myself saying that I was going to meet you in the subway" she pleaded out to him wondering if she had just imagined the saying in her mind. 

Before Bolt could answer the question the girl screamed out in horror, it seemed that her Brunet hair had changed from a dark brunet to a dark black in just a matter of seconds. She then looked down to she her hands begin to get longer and her arms began to grow more muscular. The girl then felt the wave of black fill her eyes, again taking her for a ride. 

The transformations began to take place in a matter of seconds but then end in a matter of seconds as well. Bolt was left standing there letting some amazement escape to his face to convey his emotion. 

A shrill laugh escaped from what looked like now a fully developed woman standing by him. The woman seemed to fill the black blouse and the dark blue skirt as though she had originally had worn it.

"Are you the one that sent for me?" Bolt asks the woman.

The woman looks directly in his eyes "Why are you trying to kill me?" She then moved her right hand behind her back.

"What?" Bolt said alarmed at the question.

"I won't let you kill me, no now not ever!" The woman screamed at him while unbeknown to Bolt she was gathering up energy in her hand that was behind her.

"Don't you remember?" Bolt asked as he pointed out his hand and started to form something on the end of it. That was all the reason the woman needed to have as she let a huge ball of energy come from out of her hand and strike Bolt point blank in the chest. Bolt then went flying through the alleyway until he hit the building that made up the back of the alleyway. Brick and mortar flew at Bolt's sudden impact. 

She couldn't see if he was dead and she didn't really care, she mainly cared about one thing, and that was to get even with whoever did this to her. 

She then realized that she was almost to her target already, the large building, she recognized at as the earliest memory that she had. She then started to walk there.

In the back of the alleyway a piece of slag, which use to be a hatch to a subway opening dropped to the ground.

She agonized at the pain in her head right now, she caressed the pain in her head with her fingers but nothing worked. "What," She thought to herself as her finger touched at a deep scar on the top of her head. In fact, the scar was so fresh that it started to bleed just at the very touch of a finger at it. "What happened to me?" she again thought to herself. Then her resolution tightened as she was just now approaching the building of her first memory. The train of thought associated with the scar all about crashed as she walked up those first steps, which according to her memory she ran down trying to get away from something. Her body tingled as she stored up more power in which to get ready for a fight that somewhere deep in her gut she could feel would happen. 

***

"Dr. Donovin, someone is coming up to the lab," Said Paul, the main security guard which sounded off in the main laboratory in the complex. The beakers and test tubes shook and vibrated at the sound of the speaker, which was already too high. The only person, in the lab, Dr. Donovin then took a deep breath to gather his thoughts before going over to the microphone that fed into the main security room and spoke into it.

"What has that got to do with anything?" The Doctor said to the microphone trying to keep his voice at a low enough volume so that it wouldn't shake the vials on his workbench. "You know that no one besides the upper brass can't get in here without proper approval." His voice steadily was getting higher until he could hear the vials on his bench behind him shaking again.

"You don't think I know that?" Paul said on the other side, "Some woman down here is killing all of the guards, who get in her way," There was a pause for a moment "OhGOD, SHE'S COMING OVER HERE!" 

There was another pause as the scientist listened in horror as he heard the sound of glass breaking, metal twisting and electrical explosions blowing. He then heard words coming from the woman but they were too faint for him to hear. Then there was no sound coming from the other side of the microphone. There was no sign that Paul was still alive on the other side of the microphone.

His heart seemed to scream in his chest, he could nearly be able to breathe. As he heard the terror from the man on the other end of the microphone he blood pressure must have went to immeasurable heights. The scientist immediately went for his medicine in his white jacket pocket that he kept for high blood pressure pills. He fumbled to get his pills out of his jacket pocket and dry swallowed a few straight off. When he closed the bottle he noticed that the door to the main room looked like it was just opened by someone. His heart started to beat erratically, more and more with each passing second, until he had to clench his chest with his hand to try and relieve the erratic thumping. He was sweating all over from nerves and some from his condition. Then his panicked mind shouted out only one word "RUN!" it said in clear and distinct as a rain drop hitting the hot summer sidewalk.

Dr. Donovin then ran to the door of the main science lab only to be met with the figure of a woman. She was dressed in some sort of burnt tattered looking schoolgirls uniform. Her black long flowing hair seemed to stretch for miles down her back, as if she never cut it in her life. He also realized that she had no shoes on just dirty naked feet that seemed, as the dirt of them revealed that she had done a lot of running before she had gotten to him.

Before he knew it the woman picked him up with superhuman strength by his neck so that his feet dangled a foot off the ground. She then brought his face right up to hers and spoke "You will tell me everything that I need to know, do you understand?" The doctor only nodded his head. She then lowered him down to the ground, "Now tell me everything about how I was born here." She stated.

The eyes of the scientist suddenly widened as to a sudden realization happened and flew his mind in to wonderment "You're the escaped experiment number," his voice displayed the wonderment that were in his eyes "number two four eight seven, yes that was the number." The woman wore a confused look on her face "What are you talking about?" she asked to try to clarify the situation. 

"Well," he spoke out loud "come here." He said as he pointed to the workstation with a computer at it. The scientist sat down in the chair beside the computer and then started typing on the keyboard. The woman then came up besides the man in the chair and leaned over to examine the context that was displaying on the screen. The scientist shifted through windows and databases until he found himself at the main page of the project that was two four eight seven. 

"You see," he stated as he pointed to certain icons and pictures on the screen "this project, which you were a subject of, was to in all hopes create a being that could harness energy and then dispense it externally." He then looked at her "Which as I have heard you can already do, too bad your project was terminated." The scientist face then lit up with glee "That was the best part in working on a project like yourself, we small scientist that god has created, have shown god that we are capable of making ourselves better and better until we are at his state of mind."

The woman disregarded the statement that the scientist made at the end of his explanation "So, why was my project terminated?" she asked the scientist. 

"Well, you see," he said as he again pointed at the computer screen "the test subjects that we had would have an eighty-five percent chance of dying in a few moments after the test began." He straitened his glasses "If the subject lived through that then they have an one-hundred percent chance that they would be mutated in some way of another." He then looked up at her "but you seem unchanged, almost like you beat the odds and never mutated at all, very interesting." He said with a disquieted interest in her.

***

In the building across the street from the alleyway Bolt was fired upon. He was directed to this place by a lot of odd explosions that seemed to rock the entire building, and that's when he knew that she was there. Right now he seemed to be in the lobby of the building, he didn't really bother reading the name of the building, he already knew what it was. He walked through what seemed like carnage all across the room. There were dead bodies everywhere. He didn't have time to sort through them; he still had a girl to protect. 

***

"You know I feel obligated to tell you that you don't have much time to live," The scientist said boldly to her. "What's that suppose to mean?" She asked back. 

"When you were made we set a pre set limit of two years for you to live, then you will simply die." The scientist. "I escaped almost two years agoso I'm going to die soon?" she asked of something had broken in her heart.

"Don't worry about it though, your legacy will live on, I'm already working on the next batch of you species." The scientist said with a gleam in his eye that looked like he was very proud of his accomplishment. 

"I can't let that happen," she said with fierce devotion in her voice.

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Donovin asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

She then aimed her hand at the computer and let a great amount of power become enraged in her hand, to the point when the light that emitted from her hand seemed to be the most pure light that anyone could ever see. The light filled the entire lab and left Dr. Donovin in complete awestruck at the situation that was happening. "There can never be anything like me to walk this earth ever again!" she shouted at the computer as the stored up power in her hand then came careening down towards the computer and then smacking it head on. The computer then suddenly reverberated as the shock to the system that it was happening. The computer then gave out and blew up as a result of its sudden harassment.

Then a sudden thought came into the mind of the scientist, Dr. Donovin. He realized that the only plans for the new breed of super humans had been on his computer and now they were gone. It had been his life's work to have this project go up and start working but now it was a total failure, he was a total failure, all because his creation thought that it knew better then he did about it's morals. Rage seemed to well inside of him, he then seemed that there now was a bottomless pit of anger that seemed to swell, bubble, and grow for his creation standing beside him. He then acted on his emotions.

"No," The scientist yells out "that was my life's work!" The scientist then picks up a bone saw that was behind him on his worktable and jammed it into the woman's back.

"AAHHH!" she screamed out as the knife went into her back. She felt the heat of the knife, as it cut through the skin and then into her muscles and beside her back bone.

She then turned around and with heated breath aimed her hand at the scientist that was a few inches away from and blasted him with one of her electric blast. The scientist then was turned to dust as the blast shocked his system with such force that it just shook him apart. The woman then fell down to her knees; she had exerted herself too much and was paying the price for it. She then collapsed from her crouching position to a full eagle one.

***

She could no tell if it had been hours or minutes when the sound of boots stepping on the linoleum floor beside her had awoken her from her muddled sleep. She tried to look up but she realized that it was hopeless, she was dying due to loss of blood caused by the knife would in her back. The person that had stepped into the room now was knelt beside her. The person then carefully had rolled her over on her back, trying not to let the wound grow any wider.

The woman then looked up at the person who had rolled her over on her back and was met with a familiar gaze. "How can you be still alive?" she asked him recalling the events that took place that looked like that sealed the fate of the man that wore the green jacket.

Before he could answer though the woman started to change before his very eyes. It was exactly like the transformation that the little girl had had in the alleyway but this time the transformation had occurred in a completely reverse. The woman started to grow shorter and less developed, her hair seemed to grow from black to a brunet and her legs seemed to lose inches of length. Bolt was left with the gaze of a little girl staring back at him. 

The girl then looked transfixed at the explorer and a sudden sadness filled her eyes at she looked up at him. "I'm sorry Mr. Crank, I don't have any money to pay you." She said to him.

"Don't worry about it," Bolt responds back "I've already received payment anyway."

She looked up at him with a puzzled expression on her face "What do you mean?" she asked.

The to answer her question he lowers his right hand by her face and some sort of machinery comes out, she can't see it from her position. Then Bolt presses down on whatever came out of his hand and a click responds. Bolt then gets up and started to head for the door. The girl on the ground was going to say something to Bolt before he left but then she heard what sounded like her own voice.

"_Mr. Bolt please accept my job. I escaped from the bracd industrials almost two years ago_." The voice on the tape then filled with sadness. "_The only problem is that I was only given two-year life span._" The voice on the recording then was at the brink of crying. "_Please see to it that I find what I was created for or at least that I get to the place that I was created in twenty-four hours of this message. Otherwise I will die not knowing why I was made, or for what reason_." The tape went on to talk about the payment for the job but no one was listening anymore. 


End file.
